Daddy's little Defect
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Saul thinks that he is worthless and runs away. But in Jasper, everyone sees that he never left...
1. Perfect Insults

Saul slept in his den as everyone was outside playing. He didn't feel like playing with them for a reason. It was an odd reason, but it happened to wolves.

He was sad and felt alone. His dad, Hutch, is busy with the Jasper Park duties. Aaron is off through time and space with Humphrey and Kate, which he barely sees.

Erik, Lilly, and Carlos would be perfect, but they are off with Eve who is helping them getting settled in.

Tony was too far away, Winston was dead, and the only ones who could play with him were some of the other cubs and Sebastian. But this was the problem.

He never liked the other cubs. They always made fun of him. He would always stay with his dads, but they still made fun of him behind his back.

Not to mention that Sebastian was a bit creepy for him. Well, it was not him that was creepy, but the idea of being with a wolf he barely knew. Of course, they worked together once, but that was it.

He didn't talk to him after that. He still sees him though. But back to the cub situation, Saul had no friends. He was alone.

"I've gotta go do something…" He thought. "But what can I do?" He started to ponder whether to give those cubs another try.

What was the worst they could do? They were cubs! It's not like they knew how to kill him. They basically insulted him. And now, he might be able to deal with that.

"I'm going to them…" Saul said. He then started to walk to the river. He had a whole array of conversation starters for them. One of them might work.

He then found three cubs by the river. Two were gray and one was white. He then got nervous. Was this really a good idea? I mean, there is still Sebastian.

And don't forget Garth and Lilly. But, they get enough grief from Uncle Humphrey and Sebastian was ruled out automatically due to barely knowing him.

Saul took a deep breath. He then went up next to them. "Hi!" He said cheerfully.

'I'm doomed…' Saul thought. The three cubs looked at him and frowned a bit.

"What do you want?" The white one asked.

"I just want to know if you guys want to play a game." He suggested. The three looked at each other and then back at Saul.

"Listen…" One started.

"We don't want to be hurtful, but…" The other started.

"You suck…" The last one said bluntly. Saul wanted to punch them, but held it in.

"Come on guys! Can't we be friends?" He asked. They shook their heads. Saul frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because, you have a cool family and we don't…" The white one said.

"What does that mean?"

"You have Hutch, a wolf who's in charge of protecting Jasper. And who's mates with a time-traveling wolf who invents stuff."

"And he's immortal!" A gray one said. "You also have two aunts and two uncles. One who is immortal and cool and another who is hot!"

"And you have Eve on your side! She can give you anything you want! And you made three new friends without even trying!"

Saul couldn't believe it. It was jealousy all along. "Yes, but you can be a part of it…"

"You don't think we've tried? They don't notice us!" The gray wolf said. "Face it; we'll never be your friends. You suck…"

Saul then started to tear and then ran.


	2. Saul-iegiest

Saul kept running into the middle of the forest. He was crying all the way through. He couldn't believe those asses!

He just wanted some friends, but they hated him! He just wanted to leave. He then met up with the Jasper park sign.

He had an idea. It wasn't one that his family would be proud of, but he needed to do it.

He thought of leaving. It was not the best idea, but it was better than being with those idiots.

He made his decision. He will leave. But another thought came to mind. What was he going to tell his family? They were going to find him.

"Ah, who cares!?" He said. It was an unusual thing for Saul to say. This was not like him.

But Saul didn't mind. He then started to walk away. Never to return. Or so he thought. Buried under a bush was the demon that he killed.

It started to move a bit. It then lit up. It was alive again. The demon came out of the ground with its tentacles dirty and covered in blood.

It then started to morph. It became bigger and bigger until it took shape of a cub. It took its first breath and looked up.

It was an exact version of Saul! "Excellent!" It said in Saul's voice.

It then walked over to the river. The three cubs that taunted Saul were still there. They looked over at the copy of him drinking water.

"Well, well, well. Look whose back?" The white cub said. "Do you need more or are you going to walk away?"

The demon looked around. "Are you talking to me?" He asked. "Cause it feels like you're talking to me…"

The three laughed at his comment. They thought he was an idiot.

"Come on kid! Leave! We don't want to hurt you anymore. We're tired." One cub said as he tried to push him out.

Once he touched the demon, it sprouted a tentacle from the mouth and threw the cub across the river. A splash was heard.

The two other cubs looked in horror. They then started to run. But "Saul" then grabbed then and threw them in the river.

"Saul" chuckled darkly. He loved it! He then started to walk away. But there was one thing he wanted to do. He went to the Jasper Park sign.

He then started to spit fire from his mouth. It burned the sign up. "Saul" walked away from the inferno and whistled a tune.

He knew that he job was still not done. He needed to kill. It was the demon's job too.

That's why it was alive. "Saul" continued to walk into Jasper and saw a group of wolves.

"Perfect…" He said.


	3. Meet the Medic!

Aaron was in his den and talking to Sebastian. But there was something off. Sebastian was on the table and his chest was cut open. We could see his organs and ribs which were damaged a bit.

But Aaron had a plan for this to keep him alive. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and a little machine was pumping a red mist to Sebastian which kept him alive.

The two were laughing at what Aaron was saying. While they were laughing, Aaron had Sebastian heart in his paw.

"…So when the patient woke up, his skeleton was missing, and the doctor was never heard from again!"

The two laughed heartedly. They then tried to catch their breath. Aaron spoke up again.

"Anyway… that's how I lost my medical license…" Sebastian then frowned a bit at that last comment. A bird then came out of his chest.

"Academies! No! It's filthy in there…" He looked at Sebastian. "Birds…" Aaron grabbed a device. It had a needle on it.

"Alright, this should help your heart pains." He stuck it in the heart. "Now, now hearts can't stand this voltage. But I'm sure…"

Before he said anything else, the heart exploded and a piece hit a bird.

"What was the noise?" Sebastian asked.

"The sound of progress, my friend!" He then went into a refrigerator he kept in the back. We see three hearts, one bigger than the other.

He took the largest one. There was also a head in there that was still alive and smoking a cigar.

"Kill me…" It said.

"Later…" Aaron replied. He stuck the device into the heart and it started to pump furiously. Aaron started to laugh like a mad person until it stopped and the heart pumped normally.

"Oh, that looks good." He then dropped the heart into Sebastian's chest cavity. Sebastian looked up.

"Should I be awake for this?" He asked.

"Well no… but as long as you are, could you hold open your rip cage." Aaron then started to push the heart in him until Sebastian yelled in pain.

He got the heart in, but Sebastian broke a rib in the process. Aaron chuckled. "Don't be such a baby! Ribs grow back!" He took the rib and threw it away.

He went to the device that kept Sebastian alive and whispered to a bird. "No, they don't…"

He then scanned Sebastian chest and the hole started to close. It was done closing, Sebastian took a deep breath.

"Thanks, Aaron!"

"No problem… I've always wanted to do this." A wolf then came into the den in panic.

"Aaron! Aaron!"

"What is it?"

The wolf took a breath. "It's Saul…" Aaron the started to run. He saw "Saul" terrorizing the other wolves.

"What has gotten in him?" Aaron thought.


	4. Out of Control!

Aaron looked over to see Erik and Lilly who were behind a tree in fright. They hugged each other for comfort. Aaron quickly made his way behind some bushes next to the tree.

"What's going on?" He asked. Erik shrugged.

"We were just walking through here trying to find a good place to have s…" Lilly instantly covered his mouth.

"Some sleep…" She said nervously. "Then out of nowhere, Saul started to slash another cub."

Aaron looked at Saul for a second and saw a dark glow in his eyes. He also had a purple glow in the back of his throat.

"I'll have to come back. Try to keep Saul under control."

"How?" Lilly asked.

"You guys are immortal. You can do it!" He then left them in a confused state.

Aaron made it to his den where he saw Hutch and Sebastian talking.

"Guys! I need your help! Actually, I need Hutch's help. Sebastian, go away…"

"Why do I have to leave?" In a disappointed tone.

"Look, if you leave, you can have what's left in my fridge. I think there's egg salad and leftover sloppy-Joes."

"Great, I'm going to make myself and eggy-joe…" He said as he left.

"Look, Saul is out of control. We need help."

"What did he do?"

"He's terrorizing Jasper. Get Humphrey. I might know what's going on…"

"Would I get anything out of this?" Hutch asked. Aaron sighed. Of course he wanted a reward.

"How about I treat you to an in and out burger?"

"I want to go!" Sebastian said from the fridge.

"Eat your eggy-joe…" Aaron replied. "Alright, you get Humphrey and I'll be back in a few minutes…"

"Is it a drug run?" Hutch asked.

"No, is not a drug run…" Aaron replied in a dumb voice.

"I want to go!" Sebastian asked again.

"I said we're not going on a drug run; eat your goddamn eggy-joe!" Aaron yelled at him.

He then sighed and tried to calm himself down.

"I should just get Humphrey…" Hutch said.

"Please…" Aaron said. With that, he did leave. Aaron was going to help his son.

Even if it killed him.

Saul continued to sob as no one wanted to play or be his friend. He was so disappointed. He was behind a tree when he suddenly heard a cry for help behind him.

He saw the cub that insulted him drenched in water. He then stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. The pup screamed as he saw him.

"Don't hurt me!" The pup then ran away. Saul was confused by this. He then went into Jasper to see what was going on.


	5. May I make a suggestion?

Aaron looked around his den to try to find it. He didn't know he'd need it again, but here he is…

He pulled out a box and found a book. It was the book with the agonized face on it. He hated the book. He thought he would never pull this book out again.

"Alright… I know there is a page that talks about wolves…"

He started to flip through the pages. Meanwhile, Erik and Lilly were able to tie down Saul with some tree leaves. He was snarling at them.

Erik was scared while he was badly cut. He tried not to provoke him. Lilly was also badly cut, but she was still going strong.

That's what Erik loved about her. He loved her strong will. Hutch and Humphrey entered the scene. They saw Saul.

"Whoa… what happened?" Humphrey asked.

"He was like this when we found him…" Lilly replied. Aaron entered the scene with the book and some water in a bottle.

"Alright. Humphrey… I need you to do something way out of your league…"

"You do that 24/7…" Humphrey chuckled. Aaron then went up to Saul and grabbed him.

"I need you to rip the demon out of Saul." Aaron ordered him. Humphrey was disgusted by this.

But he complied. "Do you need help?" Hutch asked.

"If the demon tries to escape, you guys will try to grab it…" Aaron replied. Humphrey was about to stick his paw in Saul's mouth.

Saul then gave a terrible scream that made Humphrey scream.

"Ahh! No, no, no, no, senoritas everywhere!" He said as he tried to calm down. Aaron then held Saul's jaw open.

"Come on!" Aaron exclaimed.

Humphrey then went back. He felt Saul's slimy throat and felt something bite him. He screamed in pain as he tried to take it out.

The demon kept a grip on Humphrey as he pulled it out. The demon then popped out of Saul and knocked him out.

Humphrey then started to battle with it, until finally; Humphrey threw it on a tree stump. It was instantly impaled on a stick there.

Humphrey panted as he walked towards Aaron. "Alright, it's dead…"

"Umm… not really…" Humphrey then had a confused face until he heard a muffled scream. It was the demon latched onto Erik's face. It started to chew on his face.

"Aaron, do something!" Aaron then read a passage from the book.

"One by one, we bite the dust. Kick the bucket, begin to rust. Give up the ghost when you're number's up. We all fall down…"

The demon then stopped and was turning into a pool of green slime.

"Keep chanting!" Hutch said.

"Ashes to ashes, bones to paste. We wither away the resting place. Eternity in a wooden case, we all fall down…"

The demon then screeched one last time and died, for good. Everyone sighed. Lilly went over to Erik's corpse. She then saw an orange glow around him.

He gasped back to life. The first thing he saw was Lilly's violet eyes. He then started to blush. She did too. They then started to kiss.

"Aaron." Humphrey told him. "Did you have something to do with this demon?"

"For once, I really wasn't me… I swear. Let me just bury this creature and we can forget this whole thing."

"Is that what you do around here?" Erik asked. "Just forget?"

"Well, a bit…" Aaron replied. He then dragged the creature out as Hutch carried the knocked out Saul to his den. But then saw the real Saul come to them.

Hutch was confused. Aaron looked at Humphrey in a confused manner. "There are two Saul's?" Humphrey asked.

"What?" Saul asked. He then saw Hutch carrying the Saul duplicate. "W-who's that?" He asked trembling.

Hutch set to pup down and backed away in fear. The Saul duplicate quickly woke up and snarled. Everyone backed away in fear.

It was confusing. The demon left. "I think parts of the demon were still in it!" Aaron explained.

The Saul duplicate looked at Saul and spoke to him. "May I make a suggestion? Run…." The duplicate spoke in a French accent as it smiled maliciously.

He then lunged at him. Saul ducked and the duplicate fell into a tree branch. It had impaled itself through the head. Everyone sighed.

"I'm so glad that that's over with. But where were you Saul?" Aaron asked.

"I'll tell you later. It's a long story." The gang then went into their dens to try to forget this whole thing.


End file.
